Arcee and Jack 8
by Prander
Summary: Arcee has a surprise for Jack. Graphic sexual content. You've been warned. Thanks for the feedback and reviews and please check out my profile or forum for a personal thank you. :)
1. Chapter 1

"Is something bothering you?" Jack asked as Arcee sat looking out the window.

In these years the Autobot base had been modified many times over and most everyone had come to have a semi-permanent residence here. Jack's was a reinforced double room of his very own machined out of solid rock, back on the west side, near Arcee's room.

It was comfortably back out of the way, the smaller front room having an armored door that connected to a long hallway leading to the main thorough-fair running throughout the base. His bedroom at the back was almost as large as Arcee's. It too had it's own armored door, and the whole place was built to Autobot size.

What was more the bedroom had the added luxury of a huge impact-resistant window overlooking the view eight hundred feet below. The window itself was electro-screened with a null field that camouflaged it and hid all traces of light and heat.

Tonight, the lights of Jasper twinkled in the far off distance and Jack was certain he had the best view in the whole state.

As for his relationship with Arcee, the two of them hit on a simple plan that was as practical as it was clever. What better way to keep their private life private, than to be extremely obvious of each other? So Arcee made it no secret that she spent a fair amount of time in Jack's quarters and he hers, even going so far as to engineer a one man tunnel leading directly from her quarters to Jack's. Large enough Jack could walk and Arcee could drive comfortably down it's length, no one gave it a second thought for Raf and Miko quickly took to the idea themselves, connecting their own rooms to Bumblebee's and Bulkheads.

So Jack and Arcee's sex life hid in plain sight.

Now, with some well earned downtime, the two of them were together again.

Arcee was topless, sitting with her legs drawn up and hugging her knees as she sat staring out the window. She was wearing some of her custom made white fishnets around her thighs and forearms that accentuated her slender, blue-armored form. They were Jack's favorite. Truth be told she had all manner of sexy apparel that she had engineered with some of it strewn about Jack's apartment since they practically shared a bed now and she rarely if ever wore her chest armor when they were alone.

She sighed and looked over at him, turning her face and resting her cheek back on her knee. She was sleek and sexy, having adopted a provocative design for her warrior form. Her thighs were tapered and fit, strong long legs, with a narrow waist rising seductively from her curvy hips to fill back out into her full strong breasts. What was more, her blue armor rode low around her waist, showing a lot of 'skin' above her ass and crotch and in the case of her chest, could be removed altogether.

For Arcee had engineered pressure sensitive breasts of her own that no one was the wiser about below her armor and Jack was the only human in the world privileged enough to see and touch them freely.

As it was, she was more or less naked like this. The seams of her warm, armored form were glowing, with her nipples exposed and her gleaming bio-engineered pussy twinkling slightly between her legs in the low light. Three times Jack's height, this autobot female was as deadly and she was sexy and approached each facet of her personality with the same energy and drive.

Back-lit by the slight illumination from the moon, and glowing slightly herself, she looked ethereal and alluring.

In these months that they had become sexually involved, Arcee's appetite for it had not lessened one bit.

That was good.

Neither had Jack's.

Jack Darby. Nineteen. The de facto leader of a small group of human companions that had partnered with the Autobot's against the Decepticons. Arcee's affections, having finally come to light, had matured him as of late. He was young, virile and strong.

She adored him as much as he her.

"It's quiet." She sighed.

"I thought you wanted it quiet this weekend."

"I do. It's just nice to say it out loud."

"You weren't exactly quiet half an hour ago." He grinned at her as he stood next to his small kitchen unit warming up some cocoa.

She lifted her head and smirked at him.

"That was all you, fella."

"Can't help it. You know what happens when you wear fishnets around the place.."

Arcee tisked at him and admired one of her slender arms.

"Maybe I just wanted to feel sexy."

"You do that just standing still."

"You know it, you little devil."

Lately they had had trouble. There had been several close calls and Arcee, quite infuriatingly, had baulked at the dangers Jack had been exposed to. She had been troubled and a little distant but that was over now because by sheer tenacity Jack wouldn't let it dictate their relationship. And though their shared ordeals had just drawn them all the closer, Arcee still feared them and sometimes late at night she would clutch him to her for all the world like a scared young lover.

Jack in turn refused to be daunted by the life they shared and his resolve helped ease her worry. More than ever they were very close. Living on the edge with an Autobot female warrior made the sex rather fantastic too.

For a moment they made eye contact and just smiled at each other.

Arcee looked away first though, back out the window.

"Still troubled?" Jack asked.

"The down side to it being quiet is that there's always a..._countdown_ to when it's going to get busy again. Those bastard Con's are up to something."

"They always are." Jack said as he walked over to the bed in just his shorts, blowing on his drink.

As he stepped up onto the thick padded mats that served as their mattress, he tripped on the edge. Down he went, spilling his drink everywhere, some splashing right up in his face from the force of landing on his arms with the cup in his hand.

Arcee's head turned and her eyes widened. She laughed right out loud, falling back and giggling.

"That was my last cocoa mix." Jack sputtered with one eye shut. "This is like energon to me!" He pushed himself up onto his knees with a downcast sigh. Her eyes glowing, Arcee snatched up a towel and crawled over to him.

She dabbed at his face and soaked up the cocoa, fawning over him and thrusting her lower lip out.

"Poor baby." she cooed.

He permitted her to wipe his face and neck off and despite herself Arcee leaned forward and ran her smooth warm tongue up his neck.

"Mmmmh." she purred. "You taste good."

"That's just the cocoa."

She lowered her armored head down and nuzzled the front of his shorts with her face as she continued to wipe up the spill.

"I didn't spill any down there." he said in a slightly strangled voice.

She looked back up at him.

"Let's take them off anyway. I have something else you can drink."

**ooo**

Arcee fell back onto the mats, smiling warmly as she stretched her arms above her head. Jack's hand was massaging her right breast and his other arm was around her neck as he leaned over her.

They kissed again and she brought her hand down and caressed his bare back.

They lay there together just enjoying each other for a moment, but as was usually the case Arcee's sex drive was a bit stronger than his and she was feeling aggressive. She tolerated Jack's attentions but then all to soon she rolled him onto _his_ back and her fingers were tugging down his shorts. It never failed to stir Jack when Arcee had her way with him and she flipped his shorts over her shoulder with a throaty purr as her strong fingers closed around his hard cock.

At times like this, when she was so sure of herself, he barely noticed she was three times his size.

Her gleaming eyes were glowing as she leaned up and pressed her forehead against his.

"How do you want it?" She whispered, fondling him.

"Sit on my face." He answered.

She grinned wickedly as she raised up on her knees and got to her feet. She towered over him as he smiled up at her and put his hands behind his head.

Arcee stepped over him, her armored boots on each side of his shoulders.

"You like living dangerously, babe?" She asked as she looked down at him, her hands on her hips. Her full breasts swayed in the air and he reached up to caress her shins.

"Get down here and I'll show you." Jack answered.

Arcee, all nine metric tons of her, spread her legs and squatted down on her haunches, lowering herself down to where she was just inches from Jack's face. As he watched she reformed her pussy into it's smaller 'human perfect' size and steadying herself on the mats with her fingertips, she lowered her gleaming pussy right onto Jack's mouth.

It never ceased to amaze Jack how agile Arcee truly was. Her dexterity was incredible. She could move as naturally as if they were the same size and her balance was machine perfect. Even perched so precariously over his face like this, she could still roll her hips against his lips, staying with him as his mouth made love to her.

He reached up and held onto her thighs, lost in the warm smooth taste of her body. Arcee moaned low in her throat, watching him as he lapped strongly at her lips and clit, lifting one hand up to close it around his. She even bit her lip as she leaned her head way back and sighed, deep in sexual delight.

Her pussy lips were as smooth as silk and as warm and pliable as skin, light blue to match her body, and incredibly sensitive. The soft micro-fiber sensor fabric she had used to engineer the sexual bio-forms were making her pleasure center light up like she was infused with pure energon.

She was thankful she had extended the null field to Jack's apartment because having him eat her pussy made her howl.

"Oh fuck yes!" she started groan loudly.

The amazing thing about Arcee is that the stimulation never lessened. At all. It wasn't subject to hormones. It was machine perfect sex drive as sensitive as the first time he touched her. True, her mood could affect her pleasure, based on what protocols she engaged, but when she did the results were explosive.

The only catch was, when Arcee 'sat' on Jack's face, she had to be careful. Very careful. She couldn't move. She couldn't slap her hands on the floor like she liked to do. She couldn't kick her legs, she couldn't hold on to him, she couldn't thrust back. All she could do was squat there and let him lick away and it frustrated the hell out of her...because she couldn't take it.

Arcee let go of Jack's hand and held it flat against her smooth stomach. She looked down at Jack, a clear line of her pussy juice running from her lips to his mouth and down his cheek.

She wasn't laughing anymore.

"Oh fuck." she groaned, looking up and squeezing her eyes shut as he started thrusting his tongue into her now.

"Jack...baby."

She held on for maybe ten more seconds, grunting and rolling her hips against Jack's face as his tongue flexed the strong walls of her gleaming pussy.

"Fuck it's to much!" She shouted, standing up suddenly.

Jack blinked and grinned at her.

Arcee stood there over him, her hands on her knees, breathing hard and frowning in consternation.  
Jack laughed as he looked up at her heaving breasts swaying in air.

"Are you ok, babe?" he wiped his mouth with his fingers.

"Why can't I take it like that? How come I can't stand it?" She actually sounded frustrated, frowning down at him.

"I'm sorry." He teased, reaching out and caressing her legs again.

She was still learning about her own sexuality and body, even now. For a being so long lived, passion of a sexual nature was something entirely new to her after all her long life and she was completely innocent before it.

"You did that on purpose." She smirked as she stepped off of him to reposition.

"I didn't say which way for you sit." He teased her, lifting his chin to watch her as she repositioned herself.

Arcee stepped back on each side of his shoulders now, this time facing down over him. The she got down on her knees above his head, positioning her pussy back over his face and then let her thighs spread open incredibly wide. This brought brought Jack's face back into her crotch as she leaned over his body on her elbows, her arms stretched down the length of his legs and her hands gripping his ankles. She let a little of her weight pin him, her heavy breasts resting on his waist.

Slowly now, without looking, she let herself settle down to almost a 'crawl' until her pussy found his mouth again. She bit her lip and hid a smile.

"Okay babe?" she asked, half looking back. He reached up and held onto her ass as way of reply, already licking her. Arcee smiled openly and looked down, rolling her breasts around until Jack's cock was nestled firmly between them.

What was this Jack called it? Sixty nine? And she started to move her body against his, in time with his licking of her pussy.

**ooo**

She was burning up with it. Jack couldn't know just how truly sensitive she was. The micro-sensors tied directly into her pleasure matrix was torture when she was aroused and it drove Arcee mad with desire. It made her snarl. It made her slam her fist down, growl for him to 'drink her down' and she even reached back to pull his face up against farther between her legs by his hair.

In truth her appetite was a little worrisome, but just lately they had been working together to fulfill her needs.

Now as Jack licked her, the height of her desire was growing until she knew she would soon literally beg him to fuck her.

Only tonight, by agreement, there was something new to be tried.

Arcee's slender body was bucking above his own as she grunted and moaned with a heavy purr. _Two_ glistening streams of sparkling blue pussy juice ran out of her lips on each side of Jack's eager mouth and her nipples were rubbing up and down his thighs as she stroked his cock with her breasts.

He knew instinctively she was ready to try what they had agreed upon.

He broke away and she shuddered with a gasp, looking back at him with shining hungry eyes.

"Do it now, Cee. Now, baby." He ran his hands up and down her fishnets.

As she knelt over him, there was a little twinkle of light and warmth above her pussy as Arcee engaged a new protocol. Smoothly her bio-mechanisms formed a new shape, one of a demure, delicate little asshole where that had been none before.

"Surprise." She smiled wickedly as Jack eyes lit up in delight. But Arcee was nervous, almost overwhelmed by stimulation. She reached back and pressed her longer fingers against Jack's chest, holding him back.

"No! No Jack, please. Don't baby, please. Gawd I couldn't stand it. Don't kiss it, Jack." she practically begged him.

This was new ground for them both. The delicate raised ridges of her tight, light blue pucker were formed by an even more ultra-sensitive weave of bio-material than her labia. Even as he watched, it flexed inwardly as Arcee tensed up and she crawled down off him, looking back at him with wide apprehensive eyes.

Holding onto her fishnets, Jack was pulled right up with her as she crawled, smoothly rolling up onto his knees. Arcee stopped, biting a fingernail as she watched him.

"Just fuck it, ok baby?" she said.

"Are you sure, Cee?" He asked, her stockings clutched in his fists and his chest hurting him in his excitement.

She stretched one leg straight out, leaning on one elbow, and looking back at him with her free hand on her hip. Bent over in front of him like this, all she could do was nod.

"What if it's to much? For either of us?" Jack gasped, his own pleasure making his blood boil as he knelt behind her splayed out hips.

By way of reply, Arcee pushed back, with machine accuracy, and nudged her asshole up against the tip of his cock. Jack grabbed her waist automatically and pushed back without thinking...and Arcee screamed.

Jack knew that scream. He had her heard scream in pain, anger and rage. In the middle of battle and standing helplessly as her friends and family were hurt. But _nothing _compared to Arcee screaming in _pleasure_.

It hurt his ears. She swung her head back around to look straight ahead and gasp in shock. Then her eyes slammed shut, she balled up her fists, raised her head back...and screamed.

He pushed again, harder, bolder, and the edges of her new 'star' flexed to accommodate him before with a jolt of released pressure he was inside her, her asshole locked around the edge of his tip.

"_Oh Gawd_! _Fuck me_!" she screamed. "Fuck me in the ass!" Arcee snarled, dropping her head and slapping her one hand down on the mat again and again, pounding it hard. He could feel it in his knees through the floor where he knelt. But before he could think to do so himself, as he tried to let her adjust to his penetration, she surprised him by pushing back against him herself, shoving him even farther up inside her butt.

Sometimes, during sex, Arcee almost seemed like she wanted to push _away _from him_._ To escape the pressure. But something drove her on now and Jack, sweating and gasping, held on as she shoved her ass down against his cock even further.

He looked down, watching himself slowly sink up inside the round curve of her ass.

"Arcee, I can't hold on!" He gasped.

She shook her head without looking back at him, her eyes still squeezed shut.

"I don't care! Fuck it! Just fuck it! Do it now, Jack! Cum in my ass!"

He lost it. He started spurting hard inside her and Arcee took it like a champ, the tight walls of her new 'asshole' spasming around his cock as her body sucked his cum from his balls.

Her own orgasm burst from her in a flash of blue light, every seam in her body glowing brighter. She arched her back, screaming, with her fist's clenching the thick rubber matting as her nipples sprayed in the air sparkling warm blue bio-milk.

Beneath him, Arcee's pussy flexed against Jack as if her lips were kissing his balls and then her cum sprayed from her body in a glowing shine of juices across his lap.

It was intense and incredibly over the top but Jack had come to like it, how this great sentient warrior woman orgasmed. The power of her was intoxicating, the scent of her bodily fluids, the way she carried on.

Finally with a great heaving grunt she pulled herself off him and collapsed, her face down against the mats, breathing hard, her back rising and falling.

Jack collapsed away from her, falling back on his ass and hands, feeling his heart pound and every muscle in his body uncoil in relief. His cock quivered in the cool air, released from Arcee's incredibly hot asshole.

For long minutes they caught their breath, until Arcee struggled around to look at Jack with her gleaming eyes.

She had an energon flush and for all the world, Autobot or not, looked ecstatically drained.

"So...that's anal sex huh?" she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chronological Index**

**Arcee/Jack 1, 2, 3 **

(Followed by)

** Optimus/June 1 **

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 **

(Followed by)

**Optimus/June 2, 3, 4** ( At # 4, the two storyline's begin to mesh)

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 9 **

(Followed by)

**Optimus/June 5**

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 10 **

(Followed by)

** Optimus/June 6, 7** (latest)


End file.
